Zone Of The Enders Mission To Mars
by blue 6
Summary: Sorry for not updating been having RL problems. Will be updating soon please review my first chapter its my first fic on Z.O.E
1. Default Chapter

ZONE   
OF THE   
ENDERS  
  
Mission to mars  
  
  
  
  
OOC: This Story is the continuation of the much anticipated science fiction game ever made.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jupiter space colony Antilia was attacked by a ruthless band of armed forces known as Bamaram their mission to secure or destroy 2 new advance prototype orbital frames code names Alpha and Bravo. To do this they would risk everything even the destruction of the space colony. In the middle of all of this was Leo Stenbuck a 11 to 12 year old juvenile who changed the course of his life due to one machine an orbital frame known as a jehuty. Befriended by a girl named Celvice they succeeded in eliminating and saving and escaping the colony and evacuated on a civilian convoy ship known as the Atlantis. Both there fates were sealed when Leo continued as the frame runner for the Jehuty. Now Leo Stenbuck has a reason to go on. His mission is now to stop the Bamaram forces once and for all. The battle has only begun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter1 A reason to live  
  
On board the Atlantis Leo stands by the hospital bed keeping constant contact with his best friend Celvice who was shot and seriously wounded by Viola the viscous frame runner who killed Leo's friends which he considered to be his family. Leo took his revenge on Viola and killed her, which he still regrets even now. As his friend Celvece lies on the bed looking at Leo, Leo only wonders what is going to happen next what will his roll be, what part will he play in this world of living. Leo's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a cough made by Celvice. Leo looks down at her fallen friend holding her hand with a tear falling down his cheek. Celvice try's to sit up but is in too much pain to do so. Leo looks at Celvice and helps her up softy and gently. "Celvice please don't try to move you're badly wounded". Celvice looks up at his loving comrade and only smiles. Leo thinks in this mind why this all happened why and how did he get dragged into all this. "Why did this happen, why am I the only one who understands, why did Celvice have to get dragged into all this". Leo makes a strong fist only thinking about what Viola did to Celvice. Suddenly Leo finds a hand on his as Celvice softy puts her hand on his. "I. It's alright Leo there was nothing you could do to prevent this we were both put into this situation by the war between the free worlds and the Bamaram forces, please Leo please don't blame yourself for what happened to me. Y. You saved me, that's all that matters and for that I'm grateful for that. Celvice with any strength she has left leans up despite the pain and kisses Leo and lays back down as her eyes start to shut. "Celvice...Celvice.....CELVICE!!!" Leo starts to cry thinking she has died from using all the strength she had left to kiss him. "Relax kid she's only asleep" Leo looks around and spots a familiar frame runner walking thought he hospital door. "Thunderheart its you...why is this happening what do I have anything to do with this why did this happen to poor Celvice..tell me why." Thunderheart looked at Leo with concern thinking all of this excitement was overwhelming the poor boy. "I don't exactly know why this all happened myself and as for what happened to that girl and that grudge that you and that orange frame had with you is your business not mine all I know is that you are now working for the free worlds and we have a mission on mars that's all I know. Just then over the intercom, Thunderheart please report to the briefing room and bring Leo with you. Leo takes a look at Celvice before he departs following Thunderheart. As Leo and Thunderheart ender the Briefing room Leo spots a older women dressed in black silky leather more like a futuristic outfit.   
"Hello Leo I'm Alina the captain of the Atlantis, now the reason I have called you here is that we are making a detour from our mission and we have set a course to Earth to take you and Celvice there you will be safe there." Leo looks at Alina with a bit of anger in his eyes and sadness. "Listen Leo you did alot for us and we cant ask you to do anymore, this isn't your fight its ours, we already got your friend Celvice mortally wounded and you almost killed by the Bamaram forces we cant ask you to do anymore and we know you wana get out of this situation now this is your chance. Leo looks back on what happened to him in his mind, The struggles, the friendships, the hardships and the one machine that changed his life Jeduty. Leo looks up and only stares at Thunderheart and Alina. Leo makes a fist and makes up his mind on what to do next. "You know Leo Thunderheart is a good frame runner. thunderheart adds "that's right I may not be as good but I will get the mission completed" Leo looks down and speaks in a serious tone. "What must I do?". Alina and Thunderheart look at Leo with a strange look. "But Leo?" Leo crossed his hands with a disturbed tone in his voice. "But nothing I came this far I sacrificed everything I had everyone I knew and loved is gone whets the point of going to earth I have nothing to live for there. Here....now I have something worth protecting, something worth living for if were heading to Mars then lets head to Mars. I only have one request, I want to pilot Jehuty again." Alina was shocked at the turn of events that just unfolded as well as Thunderheart who was also staring in aw. "Then its settles, Leo you now work for the free worlds. But with running Jehuty I cannot allow we already have a frame runner, you job as frame runner is over Leo." They walk into the hanger where Jehuty is housed. "You see Leo Jeduty only responds to an authorized frame runner the frame chooses his pilot and Thunderheart is more then qualified to operate it." Thunderheart stands in front of the jeduty and activates the voice command to open its cockpit. To his dismay it didn't respond to his voice commands. Alina was surprised to see this and try's to open the cockpit with her own voice command codes as to her dismay this also failed. "I..I don't understand why won't Jehuty respond to my command codes?" Leo looked up at the Jehuty and and smiled. "Alina you told me the Frame choices the pilot that's why it chose me to fly it." Alina in disbelief looked up at the frame. "That's not possible you're just a kid" Leo stood in front of the mighty machine, tuned his back and folded his arms. "ADA" The orbital frame Suddenly started to activate its eyes burned brightly as Metatronic energy flew threw its mighty hull the frame kneeled down and opened its cockpit.   
  
Alina and Thunderheart then understood that Leo and the jeduty had a bond between them that they were one.   
Alina looked back up at Leo and smiled. "Alright Leo it looks like Jeduty's yours you will be our frame runner Thunderheart will assist you in his orbital frame once the fighting begins. Leo shook his head and saluted alina and thunderheart. "Understood" Leo go back to Celvice and keep her company we won't reach Mars for another 5 weeks. Leo walked out of the hanger and headed to the hospital wing of the ship. Back in the hanger Alina looks up at Jeduty. "It seems I must entrust the fate of the free worlds on the shoulders of this small boy he has no idea what to expect but he is our only hope now." Alina take one last glance at Jehuty and starts to walk out, at that moment the Jeduty eyes glowed and make a noise that pierced the entire hanger and at that moment Alina knew what Jehuty was thinking as she smiles and walked out of the hanger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Decisions to make  
  
  
  
  
A week went by on the Atlantis as it passed the orbit of Mercury. Leo was walking in the hanger bay still thinking and looking back on what Viola did. (flash back) "Hm..hm...you need this done to you" she said to Leo as she held a gun pointed at Celvice already fired. "Viola!" Leo screamed in rage. (end flashback) . Leo smashes his hand on the hull of the Atlantis's back side wall enraged with viloa for shooting Celvice, as well as the death of his friends which he concidered his only family, still even now he could still hear the aggony and suffering as the petrol frame crushed his friends. All of the death and destruction, because of Viola. In his mind he could still hear the horror in there last words comming from his friends before they died. ("Help Leo, Help us Leo, LEO!!!"). Leo shakes off the feeling as a familiar voice calls out to him. "Leo I know how you feel but there is nothing you can do about it now so please Leo just...just let it go". Leo turned his head as fast as he could and saw Celvice as she smiled at him. "Celvice are you alright, I mean how are you feeling Celvice". Celvice turned with a grin. "Im feeling alot better now, you see i can walk again the medical computer tells me that it will be a few weeks before I am fully healed". Celvice changed her tone as well as the subject. "So Leo where are we heading now?" Leo turned around looking straight at Celvice and answered her in a serious tone . "Mars" Leo turned with his back facing Celvice. "Were heading to Mars, to stop the Bamram forces once and for all. Celvice put her hand on his shoulder turned him around. as she walked closer up to him. "So they have chosen you to fly that thing on a suiside mission". she continued "Leo you have so much to live for, why throw it all away by dying in this suiside mission, what do you live for what do you have worth protecting". Celvice shed a few tears holding onto Leo. Lepo takes one of her hands off his shoulder and held her hand. "Im doing this to protect the ones I love and besides im the only one who can fly that thing". Celvice looked up at Leo sharply and cried out. "Aren't I enough to protect please dont throw your life away you mean to much to me". Leo a bit shocked with he words moved away a step and looked down. "Celvice im not going to lose my life, at least not without a fight that is". He continued.   
"Celvice listen to me there is a war going on and this war made me lose everything, now the only thing i have left is you. you are the only one left that knows i exist". Celvice looked at Leo with a tear in her eye. "They took everything away from me and now its time for them to reap there mistake". Celvice ran back up to Leo arms holding him tightly. "Leo I just want you to be careful ok please dont die on me". Celvice let go of Leo. "I wont I sware to you i will not die". Changing the subject. "Celvice you should go back and get some rest you need your rest". Celvice started to walk out then turned around. "Leo...I..." Celvice looked as Leo climbed into the cockpit of Jehuty. "Love you" Celvice said under her breath as she walked out of the hanger bay. Leo sat in the cockpit of Jehuty. "Good morning ready for combat opperation" Leo held the controls and just sat there. "ADA did they tell you that they were going to use you as a bomb when we get to Mars?" "Im just a mere program my existence is irrelevant", "No it isn't ADA your also a living thing cant you sort of feel emotion in times that seem therw is no hope?", "I...I do sometimes I have ran a diagnostic on my program and found no irregularity's or complications, it seems iI have exceeded my original programming". "I...I would like to thank you...for saving me when we fought against that type C orbital frame, without you i would not be functioning as I am now". Leo smiled. "Its ok ADA we will get through this mission together and no one will have to self destruct or lose their life". "Roger...I...I understand" At that moment over the Atlantis's loud speaker. "Leo I to see you in my office". Leo disembarked from Jehuty and headed towards Alina's office on the bridge of the Atlantis wondering why he was being summoned there and what to expect from her. 


	2. Reawakening

Z.OE Chapter 2 Re-awakening  
  
  
  
Jupiter orbit Year 7263  
  
Inside the orbit of Jupiter a lone orbital frame still barely operational maintains a steady orbit within the gas filled planet. Inside the red orbital frame Neith, a young women unconscious from the pressure of the gravitational pull of Jupiter's orbit lays dormant. The young women moans as her face fills with sweat as she goes into and has been in a dreamful sleep but not a pleasant one.  
  
(Dream state flashback)  
  
All of Bamaram's forces mobilized as they hunt for a renegade orbital frame headed to the Deimos catapult. Viola lead the strike to find and destroy the prototype orbital frame known as Idolo. "This is sergeant Viola to all Barmaram forces target is within sight." Viola knew who was piloting Idolo can couldn't bare to fire upon it for her secret love Raydeim Lavans was the pilot and frame runner of the orbital frame. Viola opened a com link to Raydeim telling him that his wife Doloris didn't survive and to stop the madness that Idolo was manipulating him. "lutenant Please you must stop this Doloris didn't make it check your readings there's only one life force.yours" Idolo raised his hand and formed a metatron energy ball as without the permission from Viola the Bamaram attack force opened fire on the orbital frame Idolo. Viola screamed out in pain of watching her secret love perish along with the Idolo beta unit orbital frame. "Lutenant Lavans!!!" piece by peace the orbital frame started to blast apart as the bamaram forces continue its attack on Idolo. "RAYDEIM!!!!" Viola reached out in her cockpit trying to reach for Lavans as a huge explosion erupted and the orbital frame Idolo was destroyed.  
  
(End dream state Flashback)  
  
At that time she shot up opening her eyes seeing that she was still in orbit of Jupiter she sat there. "Neith what's your status" the computer responded. "All system are reporting major damage probibility of escape second to none" Viola looked at the systems of her orbital frame and began to think of a way to escape. "I have stabilized the gyro systems to allow us a safe distance from the gravitational pull but we are slowly sinking and will be a maximum tolerance within 2 hours" Viola wondered how long she was out for since the orbital frame would last under extreme pressure for more then a year before is crushed under the pressure. "What! I've been out for more then a year" "Neith I might have an idea on how to escape, Neith take all systems offline including life support and transfer all available power to the weapon systems prepare to simulate a super nova, we have only one shot at this" Neith began to form a metatron ball in its hand larger then the usual size and tossed it in the center of the planets core. The blast ignited the gas of Jupiter and the shockwave of gas igniting and blasting Viola's orbital frame clear out of Jupiters gravitational field. Neith restores internal systems back to normal and drifts in deep space. Viola checks on the navigation system and sees if Neith can still fly. "Neith can you still operate navigation" the computer responded by showing her blue prints of her orbital frames damage report. "All systems are 35% operational" Viola wipes the sweat from her forehead. "Good best time to the deimos catapult" 'estimated time 45 hours and 32 minutes" Viola complies with an evil scowl on her face. "Engage all the power we have to the Deimos catapult we need to repair you Neith then Leo and that Jehuty will be mine. A look of determination and revenge forms on violas face as the orbital frame blasts out into deep space heading for the Deimos catapult. 


End file.
